Ice Fury
The Ice Fury is a very close relative to the Night Fury and the Light Fury. These interesting dragons are very rare and only one of them is known. Almost nothing is known about this species, and what is known is not in the Book of Dragons, as they have not yet been given a class. These dragons are native to the North and South poles, but they can be found in Berk as well. Undecided Classification As I mentioned earlier, the Ice Fury has not yet been given a class. It is still being debated whether or not to put them in the Sharp Class or the Strike Class. The reason is simple: They have all the physicle attributes of the Sharp class dragon s, V ery sharp wings, tail, and tall icicle like spikes lining their spine, but they have extreme intellegence and have a top speed, though they rarely go this fast, of 230 miles per hour, which is, of course, are attributes of the Strike Class. Breath Power The Ice Fury is one of the only dragons that can actually breath Ice, though, from a distance, it looks like white fire. The ice actually looks quite similar to the white fire that the Skrill exhales. A Scale is currently being worked on for Ice breathing dragons, and on this scale from one to ten, the Ice Furies breath is a 9. Roar The Ice Furies roar sounds very ''similar to the Night Furies. However, it is slightly higher in pitch. Hunting The Ice Fury has a very odd tactic for catching fish. First, it will dive into the water, and find a school of small fish no more than two inches long. Then, it will dive down below this school and swim up underneath it. Next, It will blow its breath into the school, thereby trapping several fish in ice. The Ice Fury will come up to the surface and wait for the ice-encased fish to float up as well. When this happens, it will push the ice to the shore, jump on to the top of it and begin stomping. When the ice is broken into powder the dragon will begin eating the fish. This method is not the most benificial, as the fish may also get stomped upon as well, but it seems to work for them! Statistics '''Speed:' 10: Very Fast Hunting Ability: '''2: These Dragons prefer small fish, so they have lost their ability to hunt over time. '''Poison: 0: They have none. Fear Factor: '''2: These dragons can barely defend themselves! '''Ease of Training: 10: They are very easy to train. Size: They are approximately Three feet shorter in length than their cousins, and one foot shorter in height. Colors: Aquamarine and White. Their main body color is White, but on their wings the white fades into aquamarine on the front. The same principle goes for their ears. The're are white at the bottom, but they also fade into aquamarine. Appearence: They have the same body as the Night Fury, but with the specifications above. Weakness: '''They have almost no ability to fight because, as I said earlier, they have a very odd way of catching their prey, and the methods that they use involve no fighting. '''Interesting Facts: The Ice Fury is always secreting a small amount of moisture from its skin, so in cold environments, the dragon is covered in frost. Another interesting fact is that the Ice Fury leaves frost footprints. This, however, is unfortunate to the dragon because it makes it very easy to track. (All numbered statistics are on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest and one being the lowest.) Want to learn more about Fury Dragons? Check out these pages! #Fire Fury #Light fury Category:Night fury like Category:Dragons